


fang for your thoughts

by Anonymous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breast Worship, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Chocolate Box Treat, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fang kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After defeating another witch, Kyouko can't keep her eyes off of Mami's luscious breasts. Mami knows that she can't always give into Kyouko's desires and reward her whenever she feels like indulging in her fantasies, but she definitely doesn't want to deny her, either.





	fang for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



The smoke swirled around them in the barrier. A high-pitched shriek echoed like snapping cello strings inside the barrier’s cavern, and the black energy faded into a small pinpoint of light.  
  
A grief seed spiraled down towards them.  
  
Their system was to each alternate with grief seeds unless their soul gems were especially inky that day. Today was Mami’s grief seed, and she was glad for it. Lately, she had felt sluggish and not in the mood for specific things that Kyouko kept hinting at.  
  
The grief seed floated down to Mami’s open palm. She curled her palm around the seed. Gently, she placed it against her soul gem, watching the seed be absorbed in and purify the darkening yellow light. Warmth enveloped her body due to the grief see’ds strong effects, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kyouko watched her with wild, cat-like eyes from nearby, inching towards her. Even though the battle had been long and intense, she had not lost her own vigor and energy to keep going. She smirked at Mami and stretched an arm above her head, flexing her muscles, taking in their well-sought out victory.  
  
Mami internally sighed. She was insatiable.  
  
“Good work today,” Mami told her. She eyed the chamber-like witch’s barrier. Blue and red draperies aligned the walls and shelves. Smudged pictures lined the walls. Torn out book pages fluttered across the room in a silent wind. Books laid in huge piles.  
  
Kyouko leaned over on her spear. She panted, not paying any attention to the elaborate craftsmanship. She would never show it, but she was a bit tired. The sight of Mami excited her all over again and seeing her soul gem return to its former light.  
  
For days they had been busy with schoolwork and hunting. But! Today was Kyouko’s, and she wanted to give Mami’s body all the love it deserved. It felt a hundred years since she had been able to do so.  
  
Now was finally her chance. She had been waiting! It was the soul gem’s fault Mami hadn’t been in an especially romantic mood recently, after all. It made things tiring when they planned around hunting for it.  
  
“I’m exhausted… Help, I don’t think I can go on…”  
  
Warily, Mami eyed her. Her guns disappeared. It wasn’t like Kyouko to whine for help. At the same time it was like her when she was luring her in, but Mami couldn’t spoil her every time they won. Kyouko was greedy; she would be greedier and greedier if she kept giving into her desires over and over.  
  
“C’mon,” she said, starting to turn on her heel. “I’ll buy dinner tonight.” That was good a compromise.  
  
However, Kyouko’s eyes flashed, and she shook her head. She didn’t seem to be phased by it. “But that’s no fair. Food can fuel the craving I have,” Kyouko said, pouting. “And I worked so hard for Mami.”  
  
She sauntered up to Mami. She threw one around her waist and used her hand to stroke her stomach. She nuzzled Mami’s long, silky hair drills hair with her cheek and deliberately breathed on her neck.  
  
Mami’s cheeks dusted a firm pink. She was so open about such things in public… or what technically was a semi-public place. Kyouko’s game was all the easy to deflect if she did her best. She had set her resolve into place and should abide to it. The way Kyouko was touching her navel through her clothing so relentlessly, though… A small explosion of magma erupted in her stomach and Mami _needed_ more.  
  
She hated being easy. Not spoiling Kyouko was impossible. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to remain poised and dignified. Her quickly crumbling stand was invisible as soon as her legs started to tremble a little bit underneath her.  
  
Of course she knew she shouldn’t turn her gaze towards her, but she nipped her resolve in the bud and did despite chastising herself, and Mami’s breath hitched at the way Kyouko was sizing her up. Now that Mami was feeling better she was also…  
  
“I suppose I should reward you for working so hard,” Mami murmured. Everything in her voice was controlled from sounding more like a well-repressed moan. She dropped her arms to her sides. “After all, you have been waiting a few days now. And—“  
  
Kyouko wasn’t listening anymore. In fact, Mami had given her the go-for-it with the way she squirmed, and she was not one to take anything lightly. She dropped her spear to the floor with a clatter that resonated in Mami’s ears. She lifted her hands, grin turning into a full-on smirk, fang out. Amused lust in her gaze, she peered up at Mami without remorse.  
  
Reaching out she cupped Mami’s breasts directly through her shirt. She went straight for the kill and started to knead them the way she liked, filling her hands with them, holding them in her strong grip.  
  
Mami gasped. She craned her neck towards the ceiling.  
  
“Remember that attack earlier?” Kyouko whispered. Hot breath cascaded over the shell of Mami’s ear. “The attack I almost didn’t dodge and got hit with? Yeah, I was totally fixated on how big these boobs are! I still can’t get enough of them. I couldn’t look away at the way they were bouncing during the really, really tough part of the fight. And to imagine I haven’t seen you undressed since the weekend!”  
  
Mami snorted. Honestly, she preferred if she took witch hunting more seriously sometimes. Of course Kyouko knew she was a great magical girl and didn’t let that stop her. Being constantly distracted breasts while they were fighting was another thing.  
  
“Kyouko—“ Mami said.  
  
Before she could finish Kyouko stopped kneading her breasts. She shot her a playful gaze. Mami knew what was coming, but her mouth still went slack and open as her shirt was pulled up by the hem.  
  
Mami’s well-endowed chest came into view. The curvy tops of her breasts peeked out of the snug haven of an orange brassiere and hid the rest of her milky skin from Kyouko’s view. The twin peaks of Mami’s nipples poked at the middle of the fabric.  
  
To Kyouko, it looked like the bra was straining to keep her breasts in. Did she wear a smaller size just to taunt her on purpose? If so, Mami was truly evil. Kyouko knew the perfect way to remedy that.  
  
“Look at you, Mami,” Kyouko practically purred. She flicked one of those hardened nipples through the bra. A soft moan escape Mami’s lips. “You really can’t hide your excitement for me to touch you. I’ve barely begun to touch them. You really can’t help it when it comes to your big boobs, can’t you?”  
  
Even with her chest exposed, the ferverish heat, the _impatience_ was kicking in. Shedding her clothes was the only way to fix it. “Let take off—“ Mami panted.  
  
“That’ll take too long,” Kyouko complained. She didn’t have time to wait for Mami to take off her clothes and be all lovey-dovey about it, especially when they were in a witch’s barrier that would crumble soon. “I have everything I need right here for myself. So you sit back and start relaxin’.”  
  
Licking her lips, Kyouko released Mami from her hold and circled around to her front. She nipped and at the supple skin. From their hunt, she was still hot and overworked. Kyouko loved when Mami was still excited after a witch hunt. Her hands reached under Mami’s breasts, with a little fumbling, the bra was pushed over her breasts. The bra pushed back her white and yellow magical shirt in the progress.  
  
Kyouko separated both breasts and held them. She squeezed, feeling Mami’s nipples poke her palm.  
  
She wanted to do more to tease her. However, the incline of her breasts was too much for her to handle. And she couldn’t resist! It was driving her insane!  
  
Kyouko dived head-first into her cleavage. Kyouko brought both breasts around her face and crushed them around her. Basking in how big they were, she relished how both breasts squashed in her face and held her there hardly able to breathe for at least a minute, too lost in how magnificent they were.  
  
Legs weak under Kyouko’s ministrations, Mami fell to her knees. The floor itself was covered with pictures, and below them was a painting of lilies in a beautiful meadow Mami crouched down on. Kyouko followed her and knelt in front of her. The whole time she didn’t remove her flushed face from her breasts.  
  
Mami’s breasts were as luscious and voluptuous as she had imagined them to be. But it was one thing to imagine them. Each time she saw the curvaceous and full-pearly shape, she felt like she was falling in love all over again. It was a primal feeling every time, a new intense joy. Just another time she knew that these breasts were all for _her_ and no one else.  
  
Indeed, this was more motivating than destroying witches. She would do anything to protect Mami.  
  
Eventually, Mami’s whimpers were too much for her. She would be crazy not to see her face right now.  
  
Peering up from the warmth of her breasts, Kyouko examined the spoils of her labor. Her face was red, and her mouth was draped open, eyes closed. Fire surged throughout Mami’s body. Mami was too lost in the pleasure to properly scold her for… for... well, she didn’t know, but Kyouko was being rash. Her back arched backwards and her breasts bounced.  
  
At this point, she wondered why she had bothered denying her. She couldn’t manage being strict.  
  
Sighing, Kyouko relished the breasts warmth. She needed more of a taste to make that fact known.  
  
“Thank you for the meal!” Kyouko mumbled, though her voice was muffled, lips returning to Mami’s skin. “By the way, when you lean back like that, it makes your chest stick out.” Her smirk widened against Mami’s skin. “You know I love how soft they are. Plump like a delicious apple waiting to be bitten.”  
  
And she didn’t plan to leave that there as a hot aired compliment. Kyouko swiped her tongue over her breast. Her skin was soft and sweet and perfect. She licked each area and trailed down the curves, the area around her neck, and under her nipples. She teased her there before the main event.  
  
Eventually, Kyouko’s fang glint from the side of her mouth came out again and a protective glint shoned in her eye. She had to claim these breasts for herself. As such, she gently pressed her fang against Mami’s skin and bit down. Mami never failed to delightfully writhe, and she did so like clockwork, choking back a sob. Little imprints of her fangs peppered Mami’s breasts, the shadows of them in a row, the fang marks proclaming Mami as hers.  
  
It was the most beautiful sight in the world.  
  
Mami shifted moaned. Pinned to where she was, she gripped onto Kyouko’s shirt and latched onto her. Now, she didn’t know where to put her hands, but a handful of Kyouko’s shirt was enough leverage. She couldn’t think of anything else but the mixture of pleasure and pain zig-zagging across her chest.  
  
Finally deciding to stop the teasing, Kyouko licked one of Mami’s circled her tongue over her areolas. The darker pink skin was even more inviting. Too overcome, she licked one of her perky nipples. Kyouko lapped at the nipples until both of them were perfectly taut and swollen, tongue going back and forth, nipples hardening even more under her tongue. She placed her lips around one and sucked on it.  
  
Mami shivered under her. Her head flew back. Her entire body sang with arousal, and she saw stars.  
  
While she gave plenty of attention to one breast, Kyouko’s other hand snaked under Mami’s skirt. Her fingers inched along the silky, creamy skin of her thigh, reaching up to the band of her panties. Even the band of her panties was soaking wet already.  
  
“You get excited from getting your boobs touched, don’t you? To think a magical girl could be ‘unsightly’ after a battle and only break a sweat now,” Kyouko accused from around her nipple. She used the word Mami had always used for her when she wasn’t being a model magical girl. “So lewd. But I can’t be angry. You lay out the best meals for me…” She sighed in bliss, nibbling harder on her nipple.  
  
The panties were pushed to the side. Kyouko’s fingers raked against Mami’s pubic hairs before she reached the bud of her clit. She pressed her thumb to her clit and reached further down to enfold the entirety of her pussy. Her hand tried to find comfort in the space between Mami’s panties and body.  
  
Kyouko’s fingers danced underneath the fabric of Mami’s panties. Mami sucked in a deep breath, and she was acutely aware of the fabric being lifted away. Kyouko’s cold fingers danced on her hot core. It sent electric throughout Mami’s entire body, and Kyouko stroked her, her movements skilled and swift.  
  
She inserted her pointer and middle fingers inside Mami’s entrance pushed her digits past her slit. Mami was extremely moist and it was a piece of cake. Her thumb idly rubbed against her clit as the slick juices easily helped her inside. Kyouko worked diligently on pushing in and out in a rhythm, her fingers scissoring, not being in the least gentle. She found purchase and savored the way her fingers pushed in further and further inside her, Mami’s walls slick and spasming, her thick hips rocking.  
  
But of course she didn’t neglect her ample chest. With hooded eyes, Kyouko looked up at Mami’s scrunched up face and continued to suck and flick at each nipple. Her little fang poked at the skin around it, leaving a trail of prints around her areola. In turn, her fingers slid in and out at the same moment.  
  
Mami lifted herself and pushed herself down against Kyouko’s fingers. The symphony of her pants and moans became louder. Her hips moved in time to Kyouko’s thrusts, and her chest bounced to the same timing, equally delighting Kyouko.  
  
The tidal wave of her climax finally churned within Mami’s stomach and wracked her without mercy. Kyouko’s red hair swallowed her vision before she shrieked at the top of her lungs one last time. Her essence flowered out of her and coated Kyouko’s fingers, the sweet friction of release and her own sensitivity spreading throughout Mami’s body.  
  
She slumped against Kyouko and shivered.  
  
Kyouko removed her fingers, letting the five times more soaked panties fall back into place. Kyouko licked her digits and sighed happily. Mami’s breasts were one thing, but nothing rivaled this taste. She could always indulge in this no matter what.  
  
“I can’t do anything with you,” Mami murmured almost too low to hear. She was still quote a sight to behold with her shirt and skirt both pushed up.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see the outlines of bruises from her fang growing on Mami’s skin, and she was proud of that the most. Kyouko managed to look away from Mami’s breasts just to answer. That was an achievement within itself. “And you wouldn’t have me any other way, I know.”  
  
As many times as it would take Kyouko would see to it that Mami’s breasts were her reward after each witch hunt. That was her right, and she would see to it that no one else would appreciate her breasts the way she could. Witches never stopped that truth.


End file.
